Various types of interactive methods and systems associated with sales transactions have been known in the art. In recent years, a variety of interactive methods and systems have been automated in an attempt to appropriately and efficiently convey information needed and desired by purchasers in sales transactions. The advent of easily customizable computer systems such as those which can be implemented via the world wide web or similar interactive information systems has led to a great increase in the specialization and usefulness of information which can be provided to customers as part of transactions. Most of the use of such interactive systems, however, have been limited to transactions directed to an end user or consumer. For example, many manufacturers have used the world wide web for direct selling activities to consumers. Similarly, many merchants also use interactive systems to provide information to and take product orders from consumers.
Much of the focus in such interactive systems has surrounded such areas as more effective processing of payments or the rapid taking of orders from remote locations. Other areas of focus have included attempts to assist end consumers in selecting a product or mix of products which will best address the consumer's need for a given application. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,093,027 & 5,947,302 describe systems of this type. Some systems, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,774 have attempted to profile customers for targeted marketing directed to end consumers.
While much of the focus in interactive systems involving purchasers and sellers of goods has been on the end consumer, there have also been some efforts directed at more “upstream” links, such as the link between manufacturers and their retailer or wholesale buyers. One example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,774 which generally describes an interactive system for inventory management. In this system, the distributor collects information through the interactive system regarding sales information (generated with respect to an initial inventory provided by the distributor). This information is used to keep track automatically of the inventory and to replenish it in accordance with the sales information collected.
The needs of those purchasing goods for re-sale (e.g. retailers, wholesalers, distributors) can differ significantly from those who purchase goods as the end user (i.e. consumers). A need exists to provide an interactive method which customizes information presented to intermediate purchasers as part of an improved sales support system. A need also exists to maximize the efficiency in the interaction between manufacturers and/or distributors and downstream intermediate purchasers of goods.